


I'll Pick You Up When You Fall

by SalamanderGoo



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Engagement, Injury, Kissing, M/M, Not a good title, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 04:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10801323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalamanderGoo/pseuds/SalamanderGoo
Summary: House isn't having all that great a day, his pain more intense than usual.  Then at 11 pm, Wilson gets a call about him.  (Cross posted from Tumblr)





	I'll Pick You Up When You Fall

It had been a long day. No cases, nothing exciting, just pain, far too much paperwork, and pain. House was counting down the minutes, no, the seconds until he could go home and jut lay down with ice on his thigh. Not to mention he'd knocked his cane over, and couldn't reach it because it hurt to bend down, and he had to pee but couldn't get up. 

He groaned, sweating heavily as he held his pen tighter in his hand. He massaged his thigh as much as he could stand to. House squeezed his eyes shut for a long moment, biting back a curse. 

"Greg?"

Great. Just what he needed. He slowly opened his eyes, seeing Wilson's worried expression. "Just hand me my cane, Jimmy." 

Wilson frowned, bending down to pick up the cane. "What happened?"

"Knocked it over. Gravity happened." He took his cane and painstakingly got to his feet, gritting his teeth. 

"You know what I mean."

"Don't worry about it." He couldn't put much weight on his right leg, leaning heavily on his cane. 

Wilson moved to stand next to him, placing a hand on his arm. Wordlessly, House gripped him as tight as he could, letting himself be supported as he focused on making it to the bathroom. 

It was embarrassing, having to ask Wilson to hold him up, to help him stay standing as he relieved himself, but there wasn't much of a choice by then. 

He grunted as they started making their way back to his office, cursing when his leg buckled, nearly sending him to the floor. He let out an embarrassing cry of pain, his grip on Wilson's shirt tightening. 

Wilson was fast, moving his arms to support House's weight. House gripped Wilson's shirt as tight as he could, the pain sending sparks of nausea through him. He grit his teeth, putting his weight on his cane, pushing himself to stand. Wordlessly, he was helped back to his desk, sweaty and nauseous. 

"I'm this close to getting out my morphine stash," House groaned. 

Wilson rubbed his back, trying to offer comfort, and for once, House didn't protest. "Greg..."

"Just.... don't." He rubbed at his thigh, hissing. 

Wilson was about to say something, but Foreman pushed the door open. "House, we've got a case."

House grit his teeth, grabbing his cane and forcing himself to stand. "Be there in a minute."

Foreman looked between the two of them, but didn't say a word as he left. House grabbed the front of Wilson's shirt, pressing a firm kiss to his lips. "I'll be home late. Love you Jimmy."

Wilson sighed. "You sure you're up for it?"

"Just say you love me, be sappy, whatever. But the blood's on my hands if mystery patient dies tonight."

Wilson sighed. "Alright. I love you Greg."

House smiled tiredly, limping out of the office. 

It wasn't until late that night that Wilson was in bed that he got a phone call. He reached for his phone through the quiet, inky darkness that was usual filled with soft snoring next to him. 

"Hello?"

"Wilson, it's House." Chase's voice was worried and tired through the phone speaker. That got Wilson sitting upright. 

"What happened?"

"He collapsed and hit his head. He won't let anyone get near him and keeps yelling for you."

"I'll be there in 10 minutes."

Wilson hung up and was out of bed in seconds, grabbing his keys and racing out the door, hardly managing to put on his shoes. 

He probably broke several driving laws on the way, but that didn't matter. All that mattered was getting to the hospital and making sure Greg was okay. 

Wilson sprinted into the hospital, hearing House yelling and fighting away a nurse, voice slightly slurred and cracking from what had to be pain. He ran towards the voice, and as soon as House saw him, his eyes widened a little. "Jimmy!"

Wilson knelt down next to him. "Greg, what happened?"

House gripped Wilson's arm tightly, his breathing staggered. "Leg gave out. Head hurts. Needed you."

Wilson could feel the stares of the people that had gathered, but it didn't matter as he gently ran a hand through House's sweaty hair. "We need to check you out. Can you get up?"

House tried to get up, but his grip on Wilson's arm got tighter and tears leaked from behind his closed eyelids. "Fuck!"

"Taking that as a no..." Wilson carefully picked House up, trying not to jostle him. 

House grunted, holding onto him tightly. Chase sighed, tapping Wilson's arm and leading him to an open exam room. House weakly protested as he was laid down, but just grabbed Wilson's hand, keeping him from leaving. "Stay..."

Wilson smiled tiredly, sitting down. "I'm not going anywhere." 

House closed his eyes with a sigh, squeezing Wilson's hand as he gripped his thigh with his other hand. Chase worked on setting up an IV with a morphine drip, jolting in shock when the door opened loudly. 

"House, it is 11 pm. Could you have picked a worse time for this?"

House's grip on Wilson's hand tightened. "I was going to wait until 2 am, but the old leg decided it had waited long enough." He cracked his eyes open, sighing. "Relax Cuddles. They'll give me an MRI, patch up my head, and let me have morphine until maybe I can stand up, and Jimmy and I should be on our merry way."

Cuddy gave Wilson a look that made him sink down more in his chair. "I had nothing to do with this."

House rolled his eyes, barely flinching when Chase put the needle in his hand. "Because I decided to fall down."

Cuddy sighed. "Well, when my best doctor who happens to be physically disabled-" she ignored the annoyed sound from House. "-falls in the hospital, I have to be here to make sure you don't sue."

"Not planning on it." House tangled his fingers with Wilson's, staring down at their hands. "I mean, I could, but I don't feel like it."

"That's a relief." There was a sarcastic edge to her voice. She raised an eyebrow at the two holding hands, but didn't comment on it. 

"God," House muttered. "Have I told you how much I want to jump your bones every second of every day?"

Wilson's face flushed. "I see the morphine is kicking in." He paused. "But that does sound like something you've said before."

House laughed, smiling drowsily at Wilson, pulling the front of his shirt and sitting up to kiss him. Wilson froze, knowing Cuddy and Chase were still in the room, but found himself relaxing into it. He only pulled back when House licked at his lips. 

"Well." Chase's voice cut through the moment, startling Wilson a little. "This is... unexpected."

"It's... we're... uh..." Wilson stuttered through a response, but was cut off by House. 

"We're engaged. Kissing is kind of a thing engaged people do."

Cuddy and Chase exchanged a surprised glance as Wilson blushed darker, making House laugh. Cuddy raised an eyebrow. "How long has this been going on?"

"Well, this sap proposed about a month ago, but we've been fucking for about 5 years." House smirked, the morphine getting rid of the pain enough to let him sit up comfortably. 

Cuddy sighed. "This means I have to do more paperwork. I'll be on my office." She left, leaving just Wilson, House, and Chase. 

House shooed Chase. "Go on, gossip to the others about this." As Chase was leaving, he added another thought. "And get me a diagnosis!"

Wilson sighed, leaning against the hospital bed. "Alright, let me check tu out for a concussion."

House sat up obediently, letting Wilson check his pupil dilation. "So how long until the whole hospital know about us?"

Wilson chuckled, gently pressing his fingers against the side of House's head. "Before you wrap up this case."

"Yeah? I bet before you even leave this room."

"Always have to one up me, hm?" A little smile played at Wilson's lips as he finished examining House, fingers covered in a slight sticky layer of blood. 

"Isn't that why you love me?" He watched as Wilson stood, getting the proper materials to patch up the slight wound on his head. 

"There are many reasons. Can't say that's a prominent one." He chuckled, standing next to the bed and patching him up. 

"So you admit to loving me?" House was smirking. 

"I literally say it every day."

"And? I crave validation, Jimmy."

"Fine, fine." Wilson dramatically got on one knee. "Gregory House I love you very much and anticipate our many days ahead of us that we'll spend together."

"Now that's just overkill." House couldn't hide his smile as Wilson stood back up. 

"Uh, sorry to interrupt." Cameron walked in with a raised eyebrow. 

"You better have a diagnosis." House didn't even look at her, eyes still locked on Wilson.

"We're about to run an EKG, just thought you'd want to be updated."

House rolled his eyes, yanking Wilson into a light kiss. It tasted like sarcasm, and Wilson's shoulders were shaking with suppressed laughter. "That what you wanted to see?" 

Wilson laughed as Cameron scrambled out of the room, shaking his head. "You ass."

"I knew there was something keeping you with me."


End file.
